Born to Fly? Perhaps Not
by SharksNeedLoveToo
Summary: I'm not good with summaries, but basically, Russia is taking a  reluctant Prussia on a plane. Human names used, slightly fluffy.


"I'm not leaving this taxi."

"Gilbert. We have been over this, and we both agreed that you are coming home with me. So get out of the taxi now, Da?" Leaning forwards, the Russian peered into the taxi through the rolled-down window, at Prussia, who was adamantly parked in the passenger seat.

"I've changed my mind, and whatever the awesome me says, goes!"

"You will come with me, or I'll just have to make you. You don't want me to do that now, do you?"

"If you think I'm moving, you've got another thing coming!"

"Well, I warned you…" Ivan smiled as he abruptly reached through the open window and grabbed Prussia, causing him to yelp in shock.

"Let go!" Prussia shrieked, attempting to wriggle out of Russia's grasp, to no avail. With one hand under each of the Prussian's arms, Russia hauled him out of the taxi window, before letting him plunge on to the cold concrete.

"I told you you'd be coming with me!" Russia giggled.

"What did you just drop me like that for, I could have broken my back!" Yelled a somewhat annoyed Prussia, glaring at Russia for all he was worth.

"Oh dear, did I hurt my little Gilbert? You should have just come out of the taxi when I asked."

"Let's just go inside, it's starting to rain out here." He grumbled as he stormed off into the airport terminal, closely followed by a still-smiling Ivan.

Having gone through the security checks, there was nothing for the pair to do but wait for the plane to start boarding. Gilbert looked around him, watching the dense crowds pass by him. They were mostly composed of families going on holiday. There were far too many people in the room for Gilbert's liking, and began to feel ever so slightly uncomfortable.

"Why couldn't we have just taken the train?" He huffed.

"Because this way, the journey's quicker. Why are you so against taking a plane?" Ivan quizzed, turning in his seat to face Gilbert.

"Well, you know, they're just so… uhh… Well, they're kinda… Eww." He finished lamely.

"You don't want to take the plane because they're 'eww'." Russia said incredulously.

"Yes. That's why I wouldn't come out of the taxi, because planes are like flying rubbish skips. Far too ugly and disgusting for someone of my awesomeness!" Prussia grinned, trying to emphasize his point. There was no way that he was about to tell Ivan the real reason for his protests.

The next half hour passed in silence, with a slightly awkward atmosphere between the two, before the PA system announced that their flight was boarding. "That's us!" Ivan said, leaping to his feet and heading towards the Gate. When he sensed that Prussia was not following in suit, he turned to see him still seated and staring vacantly at the floor. "We're going now, silly!" Ivan cried in an exceedingly childish voice. When Prussia still did not move, he sauntered forward and seized his hand, pulling him to his feet. Prussia glanced at him, and then proceeded to walk towards the Gate, rather reluctantly. There was a strange look in his eye that told Russia that something was wrong, although he could not quite work out what it was.

It took a good half hour before they were escorted across the runway, onto the plane and in their seats. From his window seat, Gilbert gazed nervously outside, watching the heavy rain crashing down on the ground below. Sighing, he closed the blind and leaned back in his seat. Ivan tried to strike a conversation, but Prussia refused to cooperate and remained silent. Once the airhostesses had demonstrated the safety precautions, the airplane began to slowly amble its way to the runway. Feeling Gilbert's hand gripping his, Ivan turned to see a very agitated Prussia staring back at him.

"Gilbert, what's wrong with you?" He asked, worry tainting his voice "You've been acting strangely all day."

"H-how long will this journey t-take?" Gilbert questioned in reply, his entire body now quivering.

"About three to four hours, now just tell me what's wrong, Da?"

"No, I-"

"Tell me, Da?" Russia demanded, malice clouding his bright eyes.

"I… I'm scared of flying, Goddamn it!" He wailed, burying his now reddened face in Ivan's shoulder, as the plane suddenly sped up and began to initiate takeoff.

"Scared of… Oh, Gil…" Ivan sighed, stroking Gilbert's hair in an attempt to console him.

As the airplane shot upwards, Prussia could not help but utter a small cry. Although irritated that he had not told him before, Ivan was unable to rid himself of the feeling of guilt that he had for forcing Gilbert to take the plane in the first place. It was his fault that Gilbert was in his current state. His fault. Gilbert opposed the idea, incessantly. Had he listened? No he had not. Typical.

"Hey…" He whispered, raising Gilbert's head to face him "There's no need to be so scared. You're quite safe."

"How can you say that? We're thousands of feet up. The slightest technical fault, and we'll find ourselves on fire, splattered all over the ground!"

"You're overreacting-"

"And there's a storm approaching out there! What do you think that'll do to the engines?"

"Just calm down. Planes have flown through worse weather than this, and there was not a scratch on them."

"And it'll be just our luck that we end up dead!"

"Gilbert, I can't help you if you refuse to be helped. Look, statistically, you are far more likely to be involved in a car crash than a plane crash. And you aren't scared of driving, are you?"

"But what if-"

"Are you?"

"No, but…it's not the same. I can't describe it, but I don't feel safe up here."

"Don't think about it. We've leveled out now, you won't even notice we're flying."Russia soothed, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"I-I'll try. Thank you, Ivan." Gilbert said quietly as he rested his head on Ivan's shoulder.

Time progressed, and after Gilbert had calmed his fearful heart he drifted off to sleep, making himself comfortable against Ivan's arm. The tranquility, however, was short-lived. Just as Prussia had predicted, the aircraft had to fly right through the centre of a storm. The plane heaved and jerked, the wind thrashing it from all sides, causing Gilbert to jolt awake.

"Ivan, what's happening?" He gasped, clutching the front of Ivan's coat

"It's… just some mild turbulence… completely normal." He replied, rather unconvincingly.

"No. No we're trapped in a storm. I told you this would happen! We're going to crash…" Prussia wailed, his eyes beginning to fill with tears.

Before Ivan could reply, the overhead luggage compartments flew open. As a result, the contents of these compartments came crashing out, smashing a few people over the head before rolling up and down the gangway. Chaos ensued as the crew attempted to assuage some screaming passengers, and make sure everyone was seated with seatbelts secured. Every shudder sent a new wave of terror coursing through Gilbert's veins, tears now streaming uncontrollably down his face. Unable to think of something that might be of any comfort to the weeping man, Ivan wrapped his arms around him, holding him in a protective embrace. As Russia gently stroked his back, Gilbert could do nothing more but clamp his eyes shut, and pray that the nightmare came to a swift end.

Although the commute to Moscow was not a swift one, the aircraft landed completely unscathed, along with its passengers. Gilbert was unharmed himself, if a little shaken. Upon entering the Moscow Terminal, he turned to Ivan and stared at him, a deadly serious look etched on his face.

"Ivan?"

"Yes?"

"Never again."

* * *

><p>AN: And with that, I draw my first fanfiction to a conclusion. It is the result of boredom that was induced by being alone in the house while the family goes on a 'short' shopping trip that ends up lasting 7 hours. End rant, and thank you for reading! :)


End file.
